deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heart attack
Deity/Deities Is it okay to use deity or deities when speaking generically? Jdogno7 (talk) 09:52, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :Responded on Talk:L (alias). - KylaraE (talk) 17:54, January 31, 2017 (UTC) cardiac arrest hiya. so i was gonna just rewrite at first but then i realized just how huge an edit it would be so im gonna just post here first. so most of what is here is true. heart attacks are KINDA confused w/ vf. cardiac arrest & heart attack get confused all the time by laymen. vf is the most common cause of cardiac arrest and cardiac death but it's also not the only one. heart attacks can also lead to cardiac arrests if we see someone grab their chest theyre in cardiac arrest. this could be a heart attack but no one knows until the person is examined. if they die they died from sudden cardiac arrest which can be caused by a heart attack. so i guess you can say they died of a heart attack. and like i said it's a laymen's term so if someone dies from scd caused by vf then the doc might tell the family they died of a heartattack. so basically what i mean is that saying vf is the cod is speculation. yeah its most common but this is a notebook that makes people go into sca so making it caused by a heartattack isnt a huge stretch especially since a lotta heart attacks result in sca. so i think its worth explaining the diff btw cardiac arrest and heart attacks & make the page get into cardiac arrest instead of vf or mi. if you wanna get into more detail on mi thats fine too. or change the title to cardiac arrest & leave a redirect if you want idk. so yeah basically im just saying heartattacks are a legit possibility & asking if it's cool i take out all the vf stuff and do a lotta rewriting. i just dont wanna rewrite all that, get it undone & have to mention all this after. thx. [[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Limited']][[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Guarantee']] [[User talk:LimitedGuarantee |''talk]] 02:54, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :Hi there. The ventricular fibrillation stuff is in there because that's the association for the Japanese term 心臓麻痺 (''shinzo-mahi). This is the term used in the Death Note series and translated into English as "heart attack". The English association with the term "heart attack" is less important, and doesn't need to be included more than it already is. :The "medical overview" section should really be kept short, since the page should be focused on the series, not medical technicalities, so a big overhaul isn't necessary. If I understand you correctly, it seems that this is the part you are focused on: ::Ventricular fibrillation is when the heart quivers instead of pumping due to disorganized electrical activity in the ventricles.2 Since victims of the Death Note die almost immediately, it seems that the victim's heart suffers ventricular fibrillation, immediately resulting in cardiac arrest (blood stops flowing properly), leading to unconsciousness and death within minutes. :Again, ventricular fibrillation is relevant because this is associated with the Japanese term used in the series, which is why it's explained here. There certainly is a bit of speculation in the second sentence, connecting ventricular fibrillation to the deaths shown in the series. Understanding that ventricular fibrillation is important for this page, what exactly would you like to change here? :— KylaraE (talk) 20:14, February 8, 2019 (UTC) aaaaaah ok i see. the way it was worded was confusing cuz it made it sound like most people who said heart attack in english mean being used for myocardial infarction. "they" made it seem like regular ppl instead of docs so i was confused cuz regular ppl usually mean cardiac arrest when they say heartattack & cardiac arrest CAN be but isnt necesarrily caused by vfib. plus saying it's a casual term made it sound like it wasnt specific about whether or not it was. so i guess the lack of specifics on things like "they" and that it said that it was a casual term in japanese instead of a medical one made it seem like there was a medical term specific to that & that the vfib becing the cause of cardiac arrest was speculation. so yeah i guess i have edits but nothing huge that would require a talk post like this. just sources aside from Wikipedia and rewording. this is a reason why we ask lol. k thx for explaining. [[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Limited']][[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Guarantee']] [[User talk:LimitedGuarantee |''talk]] 23:54, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :so was all that from the jp wikipedia page? cuz wikipedia isnt always accurate, theres no sources & doing research on the jp term im getting theh same as the english results. heart attack = mi which can potentially lead to vfib & vfib has multiple potential causes & is a potential but most common cause of cardiac arrest. sources include jp red cross & multiple sites by jp makers of cardiac devices such as pacemakers [[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Limited']][[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Guarantee']] [[User talk:LimitedGuarantee |talk]] 19:15, February 9, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm not quite sure where you're going with this. Wikipedia is just an easy source with good general information for people looking for more info, since ''we're not trying to document the technical/medical details here. If you have something specific you want to change, we can discuss. — KylaraE (talk) 21:07, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :well then if we're not going into medical stuff then why go into vfib being the cause? im not saying a giant rewrite of the whole article just a correction of that sect. i was just asking here first since i didnt want to do anything if we were gonna stick to vfib in the end. all i rlly planned on adding was they went into cardiac arrest which is often used interchangeably by non-medical ppl. i exaggerated when i said huge in retrospect. it seemed huge but it was just an edit to a kinda big section sozz. (￣▽￣*)ゞ :[[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Limited']][[User:LimitedGuarantee|'Guarantee']] [[User talk:LimitedGuarantee |''talk'']] 22:25, February 9, 2019 (UTC)